starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Paragon City
I didn't really play City of Heroes enough to get the nitty gritty on Paragon City, but if this is supposed to be that Paragon City, then you might want to note that CoH canon places it in Rhode Island. Obviously, it doesn't matter in the end, but if it is meant to be that one, and you're aiming for authenticity, that'd be helpful to know, I would think. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 05:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) *Nope, not meant to be that one. I just liked the name. It's supposed to resemble Metropolis or New York, not the Paragon City from CoH. --Cazzik 05:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) **Cool beans. Just making sure, is all, since you seem to have borrowed a couple zone names from it. :D --Cadden Blackthorne 05:55, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ***What part of Florida is this place located?--Mir 14:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ****The east coast of Florida. Why? --Cazzik 22:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *****If I remember right, none of the actual cities there can support populations of 9 million. Miami, if I remember right, is the city with the largest population in Florida and its only got 5.4. With the exception of cities right on the gulf of Mexico, you're going to be too rural to actually have a population center of that size, let alone of any size. Furthermore you're dealing with the Everglades. The entire population of Florida is 15 million...so how is there 9 million in one city?--Mir 13:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *It's just a made up city, Mir. If you really want to get rid of all the unrealistic cities then we'll have to get rid of Metropolis and Gotham City as well. Seeing as how the entire state of New Jersey has a population of 8,724,560 as of 2006 and Gotham City has a population of 8,168,564. The other made up cities don't work either. --Cazzik 20:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) **Isn't this supposed to be based off of meshing the comics' worlds and real life together, anyway? Also, both Metropolis and Gotham City are, technically, NYC. (Metropolis is supposed to be "NYC during the day", and Gotham City "NYC during the night".) So, technically, wouldn't those two just be New York City, anyway? ;) Honestly, I don't really think it matters, since this is make-believe, after all. So, why not just up the population of Florida in WoH another 8 million and call it good? Or better yet, not even care to begin with and just have fun? --Cadden Blackthorne 20:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ***I agree with Cadden. --Cazzik 01:47, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ****Well you wouldn't get rid of Metropolis or Gotham because we did combine DC and Marvel. Upping the population of Florida by another 8 million wouldn't be wise, because realistically its not doable. You're talking about adding in over half of the population of the state right now. Almost all of central eastern Florida is rural. Miami only has 5.4 million if you count the whole metropolitan area. Suburbs and everything. It has much much less if you take just the city. The reason why comics are amazing is because it takes real life and puts a twist on it and allows you to suspend belief because such a thing is possible. Just adding in half of the population of a state into one giant city is incredibly unrealistic. It'd be like adding in another 5 million people into the NYC area. There isn't space to do it. That's why there are problems right now in NYC about overcongestion and public transportation problems.--Mir 13:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Well, sorry you don't like it. But I'm not getting rid of it. --Cazzik 01:05, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *Okay, well you come up with a realistic (Because even though we are in a comic book land, there has to be some realism) as to how 9 million people are living in a crowded city in otherwise rural land, especially since you're very hard pressed without expensive set ups to build above a few stories all around central and southeren Florida.--Mir 13:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) **Mir, your argument isn't very sound. "We're not getting rid of Metropolis or Gotham because we did combine DC and Marvel." Wow... that right there convinced me. Sorry I doubted you. (For the record, I never said we should get rid of either two. I said that we may as well get rid of them, too.) And you can just add eight million population to a state and call it good, because it's fiction. No one cares, if it's fiction. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) **And like I said, he just has to come up with a realistic explanation for why a 9 million people city exists there. While it may be fiction, it has to have some basis in the real world, that's how comic books operate. And my point about not getting rid of Metropolis or Gotham was that if you did, you're taking away the two largest parts of DC, the cities of the two most popular characters that DC has. If you did that, there's no point to combining DC and Marvel in the first place, and we might as well just be in Marvel.--Mir 16:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ***I disagree. To me, the two largest parts of DC isn't the cities, it's the characters whom live in those cities. Besides, as Cazzik pointed out earlier, realistically, where those cities are located on a real world map wouldn't work either. Same principle. (And yes, I did get your IM, and I'd rather respond to that over IM.) --Cadden Blackthorne 18:11, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ****I put that message up before I IM'ed you. By largest parts I meant largest in the sense of locations. Whether or not those two cities can be realistically located where they are isn't the thing. We combined DC and Marvel, so we have to accept wherever they've placed those cities. But that doesn't mean the creation and location of new places should be completely unrealistic.--Mir 18:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *Mir, I agree with Cadden. I'm not taking the city down nor do I have to come up with an explanation because you demanded it. Look, I'm sorry you're so pissed off about this, but you need to stop arguing. It isn't changing. I'm done with this conversation. All its doing is making people angry. --Cazzik 23:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) **These wiki articles are starting to look like those old flame-fests we used to have back on the SW:E boards of old where people would always argue about ship stats and fleet sizes. --Pryde2000 00:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ***Starting? --Cadden Blackthorne 18:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I've got to admit... that Cazzik and Cadden have good points. It really doesn't matter where or how the city came about. If it's there fictionally, there doesn't need to be a real world application. However I also have to say that a LOT of superman stuff puts Metropolis in Kansas, not in NY. And Gotham isn't NYC ... It's a city of it's own rights. And as far as the city that has appeared out of nowhere that's been there forever.. WHO CARES!!!! it's FICTION! No one cares where fiction comes from, that's the point of fiction, it's just meant to be fun! Not realistic. Xanamiar 19:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Then why are comic books based on Earth at all? Comics were created to entertain yes, but they do it by taking the real world and putting little twists here and there. There's an amount of suspension of disbelief, but there's a lot of realism involved. I've made an island country based on Cyprus and Crete, Lazenaru. I'm not going to throw millions of people because its not reasonable. Its not realistic. There's a limit to what's possible when you're based in the real world. That's the reason why mutants and super powered people are viewed through such the lenses that they are in comics like the X-Men. Because they're able to bend the rules of the world, but always to a degree.--Mir 20:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **Guys, this really is a discussion best left for the forums... When they're up, that is. --Pryde2000 20:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) But they aren't up, so might as well do it here :P Honestly, Gotham isn't realistic, Metropolis isn't realistic... both have millions of people in them, and Kansas for Metropolis is totally unrealistic, not that many poeple live in Wichita. (450,000 last I heard in Wichita) and it's the biggest. Having a city in Florida that has 8million people in it, that takes over a part of the land that is basically barren, isn't unrealistic. It's believable that someone in the past would have started a city there if they found something they wanted there. The point here is.. it's fiction, doens't have to be realistic, just has to be fun. Xanamiar 21:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ** "Like many of DC's other fictional cities, the location of Metropolis has varied greatly over the years. Metropolis is usually portrayed as a major city in the Midwest or on the East Coast. Frank Miller has said that "Metropolis is New York in the daytime; Gotham City is New York at night."2 Gotham City is home to Batman, whose activities are more often nocturnal than those of Superman, who gains his powers from the rays of the sun. In terms of atmosphere, Batman writer and editor Dennis O'Neil has said that, figuratively, "Batman's Gotham City is Manhattan below Fourteenth Street at eleven minutes past midnight on the coldest night in November."3 However, New York City does exist as a separate city from Metropolis and Gotham City within the DC Comics universe; the Justice Society of America, for example, is based in New York as was the Teen Titans." Thats from Wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolis_%28comics%29 I missed any references to Kansas. The land that Cazzik is using isn't "barren" its farmland. If someone had wanted to start a city there or had found something, there would be a city there. EDIT: Saw the references to Kansas, but besides that one spot, every other time it says that its based on and where NYC is.--Mir 22:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *My personal opinion on the subject is that you're being too critical, Mir. This isn't a comic book you're writing this is a forum of collected stories written between friends, it's supposed to be fun. --Pryde2000 22:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **Mir, I apologize for my part in this. I shouldn't have been rude and called you juvenile. That was not polite nor did it help the situation. All I'm going to say is I don't agree with your argument and I will not be taking the city away because its just a city. I didn't create a country with vast resources and armies, I created a city to base one of my characters out of. Thats all. So, with that, I really am done arguing over this one. As everyone else probably should be too, before someone else gets upset. --Cazzik 04:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC)